Dawn
Dawn is a young, blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator who traveled through the Sinnoh region along with Ash and Brock. Dawn started her journey at the age of 10, honing her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focusing on becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. She's notable for her confidence, even when things are not going well. She has learned a lot throughout her travels and battles and can get very emotional when it comes to winning or losing in a contest. Throughout her Sinnoh travels, she has developed rivalries with many coordinators such as Zoey (her main rival, albeit a friendly one), Nando, Jessie, Kenny, and Ursula. Appearance Dawn has fair skin, blue eyes, and long blue hair. Dawn's outfit appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. It is nearly identical to her game counterpart's with the exception of her scarf and bag. Dawn's swimwear in Animas Extravaganza consists of a pink one-piece swimsuit. In Heroes United, Dawn wore a two-piece swimsuit, consisting of a light green top with vertical dark green stripes and a light green piece of cloth wrapped around her waist. In Dog-Daze, she wore a hot-pink bikini. During the Track Banquet, Dawn wore a pink strapless dress with a darker pink sash, a white necklace, and pink sandals. Personality Dawn is very confident in her abilities, though not to the same extent as Ash. She often gets emotional when she loses, and Ash and Brock often helped her to cope with that. When she lost two contests in a row, not managing to get through the first round of appeals, she became very depressed. However, she regained her confidence after she won the Wallace Cup, along with a new fund sense of maturity. She is also very sensitive and supportive of her friends. A clear example of that occurred when she worked on a cheerleading recital to help Ash feel better after he fell into depression following his humiliating defeat at the hands of his bitter rival Paul. She also appears to be quite quick-tempered sometimes. Biography Season 30 Dawn returns to Pallet Town to attend a Thanksgiving dinner planned by Ash's Mom. However, those plans change as Dawn finding a picture of Ash and Alex. The gang decides to go back to Franklin to see Alex. When they got to Franklin, Tom and the gang introduces themselves to Dawn. After spending a whole week together, they end up going to Thanksgiving dinner with the Connellys. Animas Extravaganza After Thanksgiving, Dawn and her friends decide to spend all of December in Franklin with the Connellys so they can go to Cape Cod during Winter Break. During the whole series, Ash and co. go on many crazy adventures while meeting Team 7 and the Straw Hats and celebrating the Holidays before parting ways. Heroes United Dawn was supposed to go on a trip with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary at the start of February break. Her plans eventually changed when the Zombiens attacked. When they attacked, Dawn was hosting a Pokemon COntest with her mother, who had been bitten right in front of her. Gary eventually came to her aid. After that, the two spend a long time traveling together, but they finally arrive at his dad's house. They lived there for about a month and a half until the Zombiens broke into the house, forcing the group to evacuate. Mr. Oak eventually drops off Gary and Dawn at Professor Oak's lab, where they had been staying, until Ash and his group arrived and invited them to stay at Alex's house. Since then, Dawn has been living in Franklin while helping our heroes rescue the rest of their friends and finding the ingredients for Galactium. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Dawn, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Trivia * Dawn's bike was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, a sort of ongoing gag that has been used with Misty and May, but wasn't angry at Ash or Pikachu for it due to unfavorable circumstances on their end. This ended with Iris, who started the gag of being shocked by Pikachu directly. * Dawn is the second character who got their starter Pokémon attacked by a wild Pokémon (in this case, Ariados attacked Piplup). The first time this happened was with Ash, where Pikachu got attacked by Spearow in Pokémon - I Choose You!. * Both Hikari and Dawn mean some type of light. * As revealed in DP161, Dawn's nickname Pikari/Dee Dee is tied with her fear of Plusle and Minun. * Dawn is the first main character other than Ash to see a Legendary Pokémon right at the beginning of her journey with her destined Pokémon. Ash saw Ho-Oh with Pikachu on his side while Dawn saw Mesprit after saving Piplup. * Dawn is the first of Ash's companions to have caught an Electric-type Pokémon, Pachirisu. * Dawn's personality reflects that of the emotion Pokémon, Mesprit. * Dawn is the first female protagonist to trade Pokémon with Ash. * Dawn is Ash's only companion who did not have a particular reason for traveling with Ash and Brock through a region. * Dawn is the second character besides May to travel to another region Ash has already been through. In Dawn's case, she traveled to Hoenn where Ash previously traveled, and May traveled to Johto where Ash was traveling before meeting her. * Dawn became famous for winning the Wallace Cup. * Dawn has battled two Gym Leaders in the anime: The first was Maylene and the second was Cilan. * Dawn is Ash's only female travelling companion who didn't use a new outfit during her return. * Dawn returned in BW series for nine episodes which is longer than Misty, who returned on two different occasions for a total of five, and May who returned to the show for five episodes total. * Dawn has met all three of Ash's rivals, having met Gary and Paul in Sinnoh and Trip (during her return in Unova). * Dawn is Ash's only travelling companion who lost to Jessie in an appeal round and to compete for the same ribbon twice. * Both Dawn and Zoey's Japanese names, "Hikari" ''and ''"Nozomi". They are both also the names of two Shinkansen "bullet train" lines. The Nozomi is faster than the Hikari, which resembles how Zoey goes further in her skills as a coordinator, than Dawn. * Dawn is the only female companion of Ash's that has battled against a member of the Elite Four. In this case, it is Lucian. * Despite the fact that she has a catchphrase "No need to worry", the situation she usually says it is not good at all. Gallery 130px-Dawn BW2.png Reference http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_(anime)